


After Hours

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help with training," Harry said, sitting down in front of the Minister, two pints already on the table.

"It helps me stay fit," Kingsley replied, his smile blinding, "and up to date. I do think I should maintain my skills, stay 'hands on' as it were."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek.

"And having a drink with my Head Auror is a good way to relieve stress, don't you agree?" 

_Ngh._ Everything Kingsley said was dripping with innuendo.

"Of course, sir."

"Let's dispense with the needless formality, _Harry_."


	2. Candlelit Dinner for Two

Kingsley twirled his empty wine glass between his fingers, the candles burned low after their supper together. 

"If I might ask, Harry," Kingsley said in that deep, rich voice that never failed to arouse, "what are you hoping to gain from this…relationship?"

Nerves, wine, and Gryffindor recklessness combined and Harry blurted out, "A nice, hard shag would be brilliant." Heat rushed to his face but Kingsley only smiled, his eyes smoldering. 

" _That_ isn't in doubt." Harry shivered. "Are you looking for more?"

"Maybe," Harry answered as honestly as he could.

"Good." Kingsley stood. "Let's head back to my place."


	3. After Dinner Drinks

Harry was a bundle of nerves _and_ hard as a rock. Taking in the décor of Kingsley's large flat, he suddenly felt out of place. He'd never been particularly well-dressed or concerned with the finer things. While nothing at all like the ostentatiousness of Malfoy Manor, nevertheless Harry could tell Kingsley had style. 

"Brandy?" Kingsley's voice went straight to his groin and Harry cleared his throat.

"Thanks." Harry took a sip, the flavour bursting on his tongue, the warmth trickling down his throat. Kingsley gestured to the leather sofa and Harry sat in the corner, Kingsley settling down beside him.

~*~

After several long minutes, Kingsley set his glass down on the table and turned toward Harry.

"You seem uncomfortable," he said, resting a hand on Harry's thigh. "Are you reconsidering?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Just wondering whether fraternizing with the Minister is a good idea after all." 

Kingsley chuckled, deep and rich. "Then perhaps I ought to show you what's on offer and you can decide." He reached out and took Harry's glass then leaned in for a kiss, soft at first. Harry groaned in the back of his throat as Kingsley slipped his tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss.

~*~

Breaking apart, both breathless, Harry put a hand to Kingsley's chest. 

"This is going to sound ridiculous…" Harry started but couldn't find the words. He wanted Kingsley—and how—but he suddenly didn't want to rush into things. He realised he definitely wanted more than a single shag. 

"We don't have to head straight to the bedroom," Kingsley said, bringing his hand to Harry's cheek. "Perhaps you'd be willing to be my date next Saturday?"

"For the Minister's Birthday Ball?" Harry said, stunned. "Everyone will think we're together."

"They would." Kingsley smiled and kissed him.

Harry melted into his arms.


End file.
